Kuva Siphon
Kuva Siphons are Grineer harvesting machines that can be found in modified non-endless missions on Planets where the Kuva Fortress moves to in the Star Chart, which can be destroyed to obtain Kuva. On their own, the Siphons are harmless and cannot be directly damaged by the player's weapons or abilities. Their only function is to gather and store Kuva from the environment by somehow using the energies of Tenno in their vicinity. However they are always accompanied by Grineer reinforcements to defend them, which include Kuva Guardians and Kuva Jesters. Kuva Siphon missions become accessible only after completing the The War Within quest. Harvesting Kuva Kuva siphoning sites can be found in nodes marked with a Kuva icon on the Star Chart. These nodes will only appear on planets that are near the Kuva Fortress as it moves around the system. Up to six Kuva Siphon missions in total can appear on up to two planets, and they rotate by cooldown with completion of each one. Five of these missions will have enemy levels in the 25-35 range granting up to 700 Kuva per successful harvest. The remaining 6th mission will be created as a Kuva Flood mission, which will reward double the amounts of Kuva, but in turn will spawn level 80-100 enemies. Kuva can be obtained from Kuva Siphons through the following process: # Find the machine, which will be highlighted by an Assassination marker when players near its position, along with the rooms near it gaining a reddish-pink hue. Approaching it will trigger the siphoning process, indicated by either the Lotus or the Worm making transmissions about it. # Wait for the machine to begin attracting a cloud of Kuva. The cloud will make a distinctive noise as it approaches the Siphon. In addition, one of the machine's four Braids will be raised at this time, and will point towards the incoming cloud, making it easier to locate. # Locate the red-black cloud of Kuva approaching the machine from somewhere in the room. Around this time, Kuva Guardians and Jesters, as well as other Kuva Grineer units will teleport in to secure the machine. # Switch to Operator form and Void Dash through the cloud or Void Blast the cloud, intercepting it. This will destroy the active Braid. # Repeat this four times, once for each of the Siphon's Braids. Once all the Braids are destroyed, the Kuva Siphon will explode and award every member of the Cell around 550-700 Kuva, or around 1,100-1,400 on Kuva Floods. Players will receive the same amount of Kuva regardless of how many clouds the Siphon manages to capture while it was active. However, if the Siphon manages to absorb 8 clouds of Kuva before it is destroyed, it will disappear, and every member of the Cell will be awarded only up to 225 Kuva. If no braids were destroyed at all there will be no reward. Any remaining Guardians will disappear along with the Siphon whether it is destroyed or successfully escapes, but Jesters and any other Kuva Grineer will stay in mission. The Kuva Siphon is considered a secondary objective, and failing it will have no effect on the mission's primary objective. Tips * When in a group, killing the Guardians as quickly as possible is imperative to prevent them from interfering in the player's Kuva collection. When playing solo however, it might be best to focus on collecting the Kuva rather than killing the Guardians. * Bring in crowd control frames to ensure that Operators will be able to survive long enough, since high level Grineer are capable of killing them quickly with their weapons. ** This will help with the inflow of regular enemies, but Guardians are somewhat resistant to abilities, meaning that killing them is still ideal. ** Another alternative is to bring Warframes with high armor and/or health pools to allow them to survive frequent Operator deaths. ** Frost's Snow Globe can enhance Operator survivability by preventing ranged enemies from attacking them while inside, and crippling any enemies that enter the globe, making it easier to gather Kuva. Using the Chilling Globe augment can further increase protection by freezing enemies trying to enter the globe. ** A range-duration specialized Ivara is capable of harvesting Kuva Siphons solo by using her Quiver's Sleep Arrow for crowd control, and Cloak Arrow to hide Ivara and the Operator from sight, allowing them to more safely gather the Kuva clouds on approach and, if desired, safely engage Kuva Guardians at the same time. **A Nyx with a good duration and long range Chaos Sphere can allow players to easily solo most of the missions, as the enemies will become distracted and fight each other and the augment will allow you to cast Chaos less often. * Clouds of Kuva that are out of line of sight can be located with Codex or Synthesis Scanners. * It is possible to invite players to a mission upon discovering a Kuva Siphon in order to more easily farm the Kuva Siphon, provided that the mission's objectives have not been accomplished. * Resource Boosters double the amount of Kuva gained from Kuva Siphon events, allowing more Kuva to be collected. * Smeeta Kavats double resource buff can also double the amount of Kuva gained from Kuva Siphons as long as the player is in their Warframe when the Kuva Siphon is destroyed. This can be combined with a resource booster to quadruple the amount of Kuva gained. *If players have not encountered the Kuva Siphon prior to reaching the Reactor room in a Reactor Sabotage mission, it is recommended that the Reactor be destroyed by either cryogenic freeze (coolant cell in the fuel port) or magnetic anomaly (fuel cell in the coolant port) methods, in order to reduce the impact of environmental damage to players upon reaching the Siphon. Bugs * Sleep Arrow can open Siphon to finishers, though they will deal no damage. * Kuva Siphons might randomly stop spawning clouds, preventing Kuva gathering. * When a host migration takes place the entire event will be disrupted and everyone will be unable to harvest Kuva. * Sometimes a Siphon is spawned too close to walls or multilevel walkways, making intercepting clouds almost impossible, since Kuva clouds can be siphoned through obstacles. * Kuva Clouds frequently get trapped in the environment, becoming unable to reach the Siphon. They can sometimes be spotted using Codex or Synthesis Scanners, and can be intercepted even through obstructions. *Less of a bug and more of a progression issue, sometimes Siphons can spawn behind locked doors that block progression until the objective is complete. Since some objectives may spawn mission countdown timers (like destroying a Reactor) this makes it difficult as the time allotted might not be enough to also destroy the Siphon. *Siphons are tied to the actual mission node in real time. This means if you select a Kuva siphon mission, and while you are in the mission the node moves (and you have yet to spawn the siphon), the siphon will never spawn. This is a very unfair bug that causes players to endlessly search for 30 minutes or more for a Kuva siphon that will never spawn, despite the mission they are playing is a Kuva siphon node. Media How To Solo Kuva Siphon Missions (Best CC Setup)|(Darthmufin) Kuva & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Patch History * Kuva Siphon missions will spawn on any Planet near the ever-moving Kuva Fortress. * Kuva Siphon missions will have its own selectable mission to enter (exactly like how other multi-mission nodes work). This way once you commit to it, you know exactly what you're going in for and matchmaking will reflect that accordingly. * There will be 6 Kuva Siphon missions active which will rotate around the planets near the Kuva Fortress with a cool down as you complete each one. * Kuva Siphons prevented from spawning in Invasions or Void Fissures. }} __Notoc__ Category:Missions Category:Objects Category:Update 19